


One day I will find the right words, and they will be simple

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, I love one (1) himbo, Ignatz gets dicked down, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Raphael got big dick energy, You know how these go, yall know my gimmick by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: And in that moment, Ignatz suddenly didn’t fear being an Omega, looked forward to it even when he presented a year later.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452838
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	One day I will find the right words, and they will be simple

**Author's Note:**

> Yall know what I’m about.
> 
> I’m back, I’m in quarantine which I hope all of you are too and staying safe. And I decided, fuck it I have time let’s crack out another fic I promised and didn’t follow through on until now. Was it meant to be this long? Not a chance, but here we are.  
> I have severe writers block and I don’t think this is that great but I love hearing your guys opinions. If anyone has any prompts or ideas I’d love to hear them.
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com

In many aspects, Ignatz considered himself rather lucky. Being the second child of his family and an Omega on top of that, Ignatz was pleasantly surprised he was allowed to attend Garreg Mach.

He remembered growing up in his small town; the idea of being an Omega terrified Ignatz already at only 11, growing up to hear the stories of Omega’s trapped with no real future ahead of them made Ignatz dread the day he presented for fear of what calamity it would bring.

The summer of the Imperial year 1175 Raphael presented as an Alpha, Ignatz remembered Maya excitedly telling Ignatz while she dragged him away from his parents to go and play.

Raphael had laughed it off, talking all about how his mom had always told Raphael he’d be a big strong Alpha, about how this meant he’d get big and strong like he’d always wanted.

It was later that evening, Maya now fast asleep back home and Raphael and Ignatz sat by a lake not far into the woods by Raphael’s house.

They both had their trousers rolled up, bare feet cooling off in the water as the heat of the day finally died down with a cool breeze.

All these years later Ignatz couldn’t quite recall what story Raphael had been filling the quiet with, but he’d suddenly cut in with a small “Hey Raph?” Raphael stopped and cocked his head back to look at Ignatz, but unable to face meeting Raphael’s gaze, Ignatz had kept his eyes locked onto the water. “What if...what if I present as an Omega?”

“What?”

Ignatz considered stopping the conversation is its tracks but he’d already committed to it. “It’s around the time everyone is presenting, and I don’t think I’m going to be an Alpha...so what if I present as an Omega? We probably won’t be able to carry on playing together and-“

“Hang on a minute!” Then Raphael cut Ignatz off, loud voice booming in the empty woods and Ignatz jumped involuntarily at the noise. “Who cares if you’re an Omega? You’re still my best friend” and that completely stumped Ignatz because all of that time he’d been wallowing in the fear that presenting would change everything for him, everyone would treat him differently.

Yet here Raphael is quelling those fears looking bewildered by the fact Ignatz could think any different.

“But...” Ignatz looked across to Raphael finally, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth “My parents might make me marry an Alpha so we won’t see each other anymore”

Raphael had merely grinned at Ignatz, brilliant and blinding even in the growing darkness around them. “I’m an Alpha, so if I marry you we’ll be together all the time!” Ignatz found himself smiling in return at the idea that he could spend more time with Raphael. “I promise, when we’re old enough we’ll get married!”

And that was that. The breeze ruffling Raphael’s blonde locks, the dim glow of fireflies illuminating the trees behind Raphael; almost as bright as his smile. And in that moment, Ignatz suddenly didn’t fear being an Omega, looked forward to it even when he presented a year later.

Of course, a lot changed in the years between then and now - Raphael’s parents dying in place of Ignatz’s own, their enrolment into Garreg Mach together as they worked to become knights. But Ignatz holds that memory close to his heart, bringing him comfort and warmth when he needs it most.

Ignatz had thought nothing of it, just a silly promise between children too young to understand the true weight behind their words.

At least, that was what Ignatz had believed.

It all began to change one of their monthly missions. Ignatz is leaving the training grounds, wondering if he can get in a little painting away from the Monastery before he’s needed for anything.

Of course that is when he hears the familiar “Hey Ignatz!” From down the walkway before him and Ignatz can’t find it in himself to be annoyed as he catches the sight of Raphael walking towards him. He’s got something tucked under one arm and waves at Ignatz with the other.

“Hey Raphael” he smiles “Coming to train?”

Although he cares deeply for Raphael, Ignatz secretly prays that that isn’t the case and Raphael is merely here by chance because Ignatz can’t find it in himself for another round of sparring.

The Goddess answers Ignatz’s prayers because Raphael laughs and shakes his head “Nope, I’m actually here to find you”

Relief shifts quickly to confusion “Me?”

“Yep! Leonie said she saw you here earlier, I got you something” 

Raphael pulls the thing out from beneath his arm and holds it out to Ignatz and Ignatz is immediately startled at the colourful array of flowers brushing his nose.

Taking the bouquet into his hands more out of instinct than anything, Ignatz marvels at them.

They’re utterly beautiful. Amongst the bunch, Ignatz spies dahlia’s and red carnations, even an odd amaryllis tucked in there.

The whole bouquet is gorgeous.

And then Ignatz realises Raphael had gotten them for HIM and Ignatz feels the heat bloom upon his cheeks. “Flowers?” From what Ignatz is aware of, there are no particular events which would warrant a present such as this. It isn’t his birthday, there’s no need for a celebration and Ignatz can’t recall if there’s a holiday he’s absentmindedly forgotten.

“Yeah! Saw some in the greenhouse and thought of you” Raphael announces without much a care in the world, and eyes almost sparkling at his clear excitement. “The Gardner let me take a few”

It’s a simple gesture, but none the less it fills Ignatz with that same sense of warmth only Raphael can seem to achieve. Ignatz absentmindedly strokes a pink petal; enjoying the delicate softness between his fingers.

“They’re beautiful, thank you Raphael”

Raphael preens at the praise, bashfully adding “I thought if I brought them to you, you could paint them, since you don’t usually like painting where people can see”

And Ignatz definitely agrees, these flowers won’t last forever but Ignatz wants something to commemorate the memory. “Well it probably won’t be very good, but would you like to come watch?”

While it’s true Raphael is far more a distraction the majority of the time, Ignatz supposes he can make an exception given the circumstances.

After that, it’s like setting off a chain reaction.

Ignatz finds himself spending more and more time in Raphael’s presence and as such his collection of presents begin to grow.

They’re small things, odd little trinkets Raphael sees at the market, more flowers than Ignatz really knows what to do with and sometimes tea which Raphael brings for Ignatz to brew.

It’s bewildering but quite nice if Ignatz can admit it.

They also spend a lot of their dinner time together in the dining hall, Raphael encouraging Ignatz to eat more but this time with a bit more authority behind his usual prompting.

Raphael has a new dessert that the chef had mentioned wanting to try out and Raphael was more than happy to oblige as taste tester.

Though Ignatz tries not to indulge in too many sweets, he can’t help but admit that the cake indeed looks delicious as Raphael sits across from him.

Raphael looks ready to tear into the dessert, picking up his fork and digging a piece onto it.

But then he hesitates, looking conflicted for a moment before he leans across the table to put the fork in Ignatz’s line of sight. “Here Ignatz you gotta try it”

“Me?” Ignatz glances down at his own food which will undoubtably be ruined should he eat the chocolate close to dripping off of the fork. “But you were so excited to try it”

Raphael shrugs “Yeah but I want to get your opinion first!”

Realistically, Ignatz should say no. He has a perfectly good meal before him on the table that he was looking forward to eating up until moments ago.

But being met with that expectant gaze of gold and the prospect of disappointing Raphael, has Ignatz resigning to his fate. He opens his mouth and allows Raphael to place the fork against his lips.

The cake tastes just as good as it looks, chocolate and strawberry melting against his tongue and Ignatz hums in contentment as he pulls back to swallow the cake. “It is really good”

But Raphael doesn’t respond, In fact he’s silent and staring at Ignatz thoughtfully; cheeks ruddy. Ignatz arches an eyebrow and Raphael snaps out of whatever daze he was in to grin and dig into the dessert himself.

Ignatz also takes notices that he has one or two of Raphael’s clothes tucked into the nest he’d crafted for himself, but he puts it down to the familiarity of Raphael’s scent.

When Ignatz offhandedly mentions having to take time off due to his upcoming heat, Raphael offers to help keep guard for Ignatz and help him through it. Although he didn’t realise the rather suggestive connotations behind those words, Ignatz still found the notion sweet.

It all comes to head not long after.

From what Ignatz hears, there is a commotion in the noble dorms. Apparently an Omega had gone into heat in the common rooms and Hilda was complaining about having to move into spare commoner quarters while the Omega’s heat is ongoing.

“I honestly don’t see why I had to go” she pouts, sat across from Ignatz in their common room “I’m an Omega too after all, I wouldn’t hurt a fly I’m far too delicate”

“I think it is just for precaution” Marianne tries to console Hilda softly, eyes still dark ringed but it does not seem likely to change any time soon.

Leonie scoffs from across the room, pausing in sharpening her sword to glance over at Hilda “I don’t see why they had to evacuate the dorms, Alpha’s should have control over their instincts; if they can’t they shouldn’t be allowed at the Monastery in the first place”

Ignatz is not too involved in the conversation, doodling on the corner of his notes from their recently ended class. He is mainly here to bask in the company of his friends since Raphael is mysteriously absent.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Caspar pipes up from where he and Claude had been throwing various projectiles at Lorenz while Lorenz attempted to remain composed.

It wasn’t quite working.

“Sometimes Alpha’s can’t help it, I mean look at Raphael he’s like a giant teddy bear yet it took so much to get him into the rut room last night”

That gets Ignatz’s attention almost instantly, glancing up wide eyed towards Caspar who stopped mid throw to tell this little bombshell of a fact to the group.

“Raphael had his rut? That explains why he isn’t here” Lysethia mumbles more to herself than the room, before turning to face Ignatz “Though I am surprised you aren’t there with him Ignatz”

“Wha...me?”

“Yeah I was wondering why you weren’t there” Hilda pipes up, suddenly forgoing the pouting in order to throw herself enthusiastically at this gossipy topic; apparent discontent now nowhere in sight. “Being Raphael’s mate I would have thought you would help him through it”

“Maybe they merely intent to wait until they consume their bond” Lorenz dismisses.

“Yeah Hilda” Claude grins playfully at his second in command “Not everyone likes to bond the first cycle they get”

This sparks a reaction from both Marianna and Hilda respectively.

While Marianne squeaks and ducks her head in mortification, Hilda takes the teasing challenging on the chin and fires back at Claude with her own mirth twinkling in her eyes “Oh but Claude that is surprising coming from you...what was it now?” Hilda clasps her hands together and deepens her voice in a poor imitation of Claude “Oh, Hilda, I may have accidentally bonded him; oh but he was begging so sweetly how could I resist!?”

Claude splutters for a moment, cheeks turning a deep rouge as he ignores the laughter from his fellow classmates; before smoothly transitioning the focus away from himself and his mysterious mate. “Anyway” he stresses the word “I am rather glad Ignatz and Raphael finally stopped tiptoeing around each other, when I first met you two I already thought you were bonded”

“B-but we- We aren’t!” Ignatz splutters in a strained squeak, eyes wide and face aflame. “Raphael and I...w-we aren’t bonded!”

The words cast an instant silence across the room, all heads swivelling to face Ignatz with varying looks of surprise and confusion. Ignatz can still hear his own voice echoing in his head as his classmates and Caspar stare him down.

Claude is the first one to speak “You...you aren’t?”

“No!”

And just as quickly as there was silence, there is a burst of voices. “WHAT?!” Leonie yells; letting her sword clatter to the table but she doesn’t seem to care.

Caspar too hops down from the table he is sat on to lean over the table towards Ignatz “NO WAY!” He slams his hands to the desk and eyes Ignatz up and down “BUT HE’S ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT YOU!”

“Th-That doesn’t mean we’re bonded”

Ignatz’s attempt it reason falls on deaf ears as Hilda speaks up “But what about all of those courting gifts?” That gives Ignatz pause, any denial he was building up to dying upon his lips as he stares back at Hilda; eyebrows raising in palpable surprise. As if picking up on this, Hilda continues “Raphael came up to me asking what kind of things you give to someone you want to court”

“Well HE came to ME as well” Lysethia agrees, pressing a finger to her cheek as she ponders aloud “I recommended cakes and sweets - Since most Omegas like those things...I mean”

Lorenz leans on the table, fingers steepled as he eyes Ignatz with amusement “And did he bring you some flowers, Dahlia’s perhaps?”

“How did you...?”

“Well, a noble such as myself-ack!” Whatever Lorenz was going to say, Ignatz doesn’t get to hear it because Lorenz is quickly shoved out of the way in favour of Caspar and Leonie crowding into his vision.

Leonie speaks first, placing a hand over Caspar’s mouth “Did he offer you articles of his clothes with scent on?” All Ignatz can do is nod wordlessly, mouth agape. Leonie whistles lowly and lets go of Caspar who gasps exaggeratedly. “Wow, didn’t think he would listen to me”

“I bet he offered to guard you during your heats too huh?”

“He asked me what kind of tea you would like...” Marianne helpfully adds.

And suddenly it all makes a lot more sense. All of those little gifts and trinkets that were kept as small mementos around his room, the flowers, the invites to tea and sweets Raph had been giving Ignatz, they were all courting gifts from Raphael.

Raphael was courting him.

The revelation has Ignatz’s brain short circuiting, unsure what to think or what to say.

“Hang on, hang on” Claude, ever the saving grace, cuts off the scrambled questioning and hauls Caspar back away from Ignatz much to his relief. Everyone settles back dutifully but they keep exchanging knowing glances amongst themselves.

Claude takes a seat next to Hilda, in front of Ignatz and Claude shoots the archer his usual grin that calms him somewhat. For an Alpha, Claude was always really understanding and patient.

Even if he was a bit of a rogue.

“So...I think it’s no secret by now that Raphael is courting you” Ignatz nods in agreement, he may have been oblivious before but he would have to be an idiot to not realise it now. “And how do you feel about that?”

“I...”

How does he feel? That’s a good question.

Of course, he was flattered. The fact that Raphael went out of his way to court Ignatz correctly, to give Ignatz things he would enjoy and treating him with such kindness, well, it made Ignatz’s heart soar.

But, Ignatz wonders why him? Raphael is a genuine, kind man who could bring joy to so many Omegas and Betas, goodness even other Alphas looked at Raphael.

Why would Raphael settle for someone like Ignatz?

And Claude seems to sense this, as he always does, because he continues before Ignatz answers “Don’t think about your self doubt, Raphael really does like you...I’d even venture as to say he loves you”

“...really?”

“Come on” Hilda groans exasperated “We all know it! Raphael is absolutely smitten with you”

There’s a ripple of agreement amongst their classmates and the thought warms Ignatz up inside.

“...I love him too, more than anything”

It feels like a weight is lifted from Ignatz’s chest as he voices the words he’s internalised for all these years.

And then-

“FINALLY!” Caspar hollers; throwing his arms in the air and Marianne squeaks; ducking away from the swing.

“Awww that’s kinda sweet” Leonie coos, Lysithea agreeing before clearing her throat and looking away.

Hilda puts an arm around Claude “So are you going to spend his rut together?”

And, right, that had been brought up at the beginning of this whole...debacle.

“Hey now that’s not for us to talk about” Claude pulls away Hilda’s arm and the Omega pouts. “We have more pressing matters like the end of the month”

“Orrrrr how about we talk about that bite on your neck you’ve done a terrible job at hiding”

And just like that, the conversation shifts swiftly to Claude who’s suddenly very flustered.

But that doesn’t really solve the question for Ignatz.

——————-

It takes a long time of pondering for Ignatz to find an answer for himself, and by then night has fallen upon the Monastery. Night is good, night means that Ignatz won’t be intercepted by any inquisitive figures looking to prod him about his late night venture.

And Hilda will most definitely be with Marianne this late in the night so he knows there won’t be prying eyes following him.

Ignatz does not necessarily have to worry about Claude, he has been wandering off deep into the night for quite a while now.

But that is none of Ignatz’s business.

The path is lit by dim lamplight and the moon as Ignatz creeps his way out of his room and down towards the entrance hall of the Monastery.

The Heat Rooms are locates just before the entrance hall, deep below the grounds. Many speculated they had once been dungeons for prisoners of war, others said torture chambers.

Whatever they were, there were a convenient place for Alphas and Omegas to spend their respective cycles away from prying eyes and inappropriate touching.

Not that it’s that heavily guarded.

Which works in Ignatz’s favour.

When he gets there, there is a Beta sat before the door at a makeshift desk.

She is staring down at a book and biting a pencil; rolling it between her teeth as she fusses over whatever it is she is reading.

Ignatz shifts from foot to foot before her, waiting for her to look up and take notice of him, but the longer she hums and ha’s over the book, the more Ignatz realises she isn’t going to humour him.

“Um...exc-excuse me?”

The Beta jolts in her chair, yanking the pencil from her mouth “Yes! Oh, I’m terribly sorry I didn’t see you there” she stands from her desk and moves over to Ignatz in a hurry, startling him as she steps into his personal space. “Are you here to use the rooms sweetheart? Oh, but you don’t look to be in a heat or rut...”

She presses a palm to his forehead and Ignatz grimaces but does not step back, too awkward to shove her away in a rude manner “Oh, I’m, I’m not...I’m here to see my...”

His what, exactly? That hasn’t exactly been discussed.

But she seems to get the hint because she steps back and smiles “Of course, looking for your mate? Can I get a name?”

“...Raphael Kirsten”

Moving back to the desk, Ignatz watches as she pulls out a clipboard and scans the pages, pencil back in his mouth “Okay...” she pauses at a point on the page, eyebrow arching for a moment before she glances up at Ignatz “And he is your mate?” Ignatz nods, deciding it would probably help his case more to agree “Oh but you are such a tiny little thing”

He feels like he should be offended, really, but Ignatz feels more embarrassed at the connotations behind her words than anything. “Is...is everything okay?”

“Of course” The Beta dismisses “I just have to check he has you down as his partner”

And that wasn’t something Ignatz was expecting, he knew most who went into Heat Rooms sometimes took their intended partners, but he didn’t think there was a register to who would accompany who.

The trip appears to be made futilely then, Ignatz is almost resigned to his fate and prepares to leave when the teacher speaks again. “Ignatz Victor?”

The sound of his name catches Ignatz off guard and there’s a brief period of silence where he merely gapes at the expectant Beta before the words process “Yes, yes that’s...me”

She makes a pleased sound and ticks off her chart before tossing it to the desk.

“Great, now that the boring paperwork is out of the way, are you an Alpha, Beta or an Omega”

Once again, she begins to rummage around in the desk, much more energetic than when he had first entered and Ignatz briefly wonders if this is all just an illusion.

“Judging by the collar around your neck I’d say Omega”

The collar. Ignatz had almost forgotten it.

Noble Omegas wore collars to prevent a bonding bite if they were to be overcome by a surge of heat or attacked by an Alpha. Ignatz’s mother had actually gotten him one for when he joined the Monastery, ever the worrier she was.

Now it will come in handy, so he supposes he should thank her.

“I am”

This time the Beta returns with a small cup, filled with opaque purple liquid and Ignatz almost gags at the smell.

“Contraceptives” She clarifies, looking completely unfazed as Ignatz flushes immediately at the words. “They are not 100% effective unfortunately, but seeing as you aren’t in heat you should be fine”

Rather than decline the liquid which is attacking his senses, Ignatz complies; taking the small cup from her hands and glancing down at it.

He wasn’t planning for anything of that nature to happen, but...well, an Omega entering the locked room of an Alpha in rut, the chance was still there that something could happen.

What that something was, was not something Ignatz thought on for long.

The liquid tasted just as disgusting as it smelled, and Ignatz had to force it down. He thrust the cup back in the direction of the Beta and she laughs at his obvious plight. “Never gets old” she shakes her head before heading to where the door behind her desk is. “Here, I’ll escort you to his room”.

It’s not actually that bad down in the Heat Rooms, despite once being dungeons, all bars are replaced by doors and though it’s dimly lit, it’s almost homely.

Ignatz barely pays attention to the direction they head in; trying to keep up with the Beta. Soon she abruptly stops before a door and Ignatz stops himself from running into her. “Here we go, room 27”

It’s exactly the same as the other doors, but Ignatz’s heart leaps knowing Raphael is behind the it.

“Do you need anything from me before you go in?” The Beta asks as she turns to stare down Ignatz; gaze understanding but worried. “It’s...you have to be sure before you go in that you, y’know, want to do this...your mate won’t be in the soundest state of mind”

Raphael in rut probably wouldn’t recognise Ignatz, would understand there was an Omega in the room and...well, it didn’t take a genius to realise what would probably happen.

But Ignatz had made his decision, he loves Raphael, he’d do anything within his power to give Raphael the world; making him happy. And if that meant spending Raphael’s rut with him?

So be it.

“I know, I’m sure”

She nods with an understanding smile. “Okay, I will probably see you in a day or two when I bring food and water down here”

And then Ignatz is alone. Standing before a door which feels like it’s towering over him.

Even through the thick wood, Ignatz can smell Raphael’s scent. It’s like a warm summer night, a crackling campfire.

It’s Raphael.

Ignatz slips his hand around the doorknob; gripping and twisting until the door unpatched and Ignatz can slip through the crack.

He’s barely through the door, just about ready to close it when he’s knocked back into the sturdy wooden frame.

The force takes the air from Ignatz’s lungs; hands scramble to grab at the body in front of him - Ignatz isn’t sure what to do exactly. When Ignatz meets hazed golden eyes he realises with a start that it’s RAPHAEL pining Ignatz.

“R...Raph-!” Is all he can squeak, just barely between harsh attempts for breath, attempting to hold on Raphael and remind him who Ignatz was.

Raphael blinks slowly, cocking his head in confusion much like a puppy.

A burly, potentially dangerous puppy.

A nose nestles itself into his neck; inhaling the scent there - bumping against the collar. Slowly, the pressure against Ignatz recedes; while Raphael doesn’t let Ignatz away from the door, he can at least finally breathe.

All Ignatz can do is let Raphael get his scent, nosing along delicate skin and resisting the urge to flinch away under the scrutiny.

Raphael moves as he pleases, hands trailing down Ignatz’s sides to settle on narrow hips before tugging Ignatz closer still. The first touch of moisture makes Ignatz squeak and tighten his grip on Raphael’s forearms. Raphael gives a warning grumble before there’s another stripe of wet along Ignatz’s collar bone and that’s when it hits Ignatz that it’s a tongue.

Raphael laves attention to where he can reach on Ignatz’s neck; along his collar and he pulls Ignatz’s shirt open.

Or at least tries to.

There’s a very distinct tear and then Raphael’s moving down, making a trail of open mouth kisses along Ignatz’s now bared chest. Ignatz mourns his shirt for a brief moment, before he’s drawn back into focusing on Raphael “Raphael...”

The Alpha makes a small noise, like he’s pleased by his name rolling off of Ignatz tongue. He responds by biting into the sensitive flesh of Ignatz’s chest before wrapping his mouth around a nipple.

The sensation is odd, the first touch taking a moment to process but then Raphael bites again, luckily softer but still just as effective - and Ignatz yelps, hands scrambling to cradle Raphael’s head “RAPHAEL!” Ignatz’s head slams back against the door as he squirms.

Raphael kisses back up Ignatz’s chest again, another trail of angry hot kisses to mark Ignatz up.

“Ignatz” Raphael growls out, the first coherent thing he’s said since Ignatz walked through the door, Raphael suddenly pulls back; blinking slowly down at the Omega as if finally taking Ignatz in “Ignatz?”

“It’s me, Raphael”

Raphael looks like he’s struggling to wrap his head around the fact Ignatz is in front of him and Ignatz relinquishes his hold to brush a hand through the messy locks atop Raphael’s head.

It eventually hits Raphael and it’s so sudden Ignatz sees the split second where Raphael realises just what has happened.

“Oh Ignatz...I...what are you doing here? What have I done?”

Raphael backs away from Ignatz like a wounded animal, curling his large frame into himself as he releases Ignatz.

This isn’t what Ignatz was expecting or wanting, watching as Raphael’s features flicker between panic and distress. “It’s okay” He soothes; reaching out for Raphael but it only succeeds in making the big Alpha inch further back. All Ignatz can do is hold his hands up to Raphael and smile at him “See?” He makes a vague gesture to himself “I’m fine Raphael, you didn’t hurt me”

“But I did” there’s a tremble to Raphael’s voice “I touched you roughly and-”

“And I let you” it’s rude to interrupt someone mid sentence and Ignatz could imagine his mother tutting at his poor manners, but he has to stop Raphael’s train of thought. “Do you remember? You offered to help me through my heat before” Raphael shakes his head; seeming like he wants to interject but Ignatz continues “You offered to help me when I needed you, and I am here to offer you the same”

“I can’t” Raphael stresses, though his body language very much suggests the exact opposite. He looks like he wants to reach out and close to distance between the two.

Ignatz steps a fraction closer to Raphael “I won’t force you” it’s not like Ignatz could, Raphael was strong he could easily push Ignatz off with a pinky finger alone, but Ignatz feels like this needs to be said “You know I could never Raphael...but I am here, for whatever you need, however you need”

Again, Raphael makes a noise low in his throat, like a wounded animal, a puppy who’s got a steak dangled in front of him but he’s been forbidden to touch.

They are barely a breath apart, close enough for either man to bridge the gap between them.

“I...” There’s blood rushing in his ears; heart hammering against his rib cage as if fighting for release and Ignatz is sure it’s ready to burst from his chest. This is it, this is the moment of truth that Ignatz has been anticipating but also fears the most. “...I love you, Raphael, I care for you so deeply...and if you need me to help you through this rut I’ll do it, I’d do anything for you”

And just as sudden, Raphael closes the distance between them; bundling up Ignatz into his arms and pinning Ignatz back against the door again with a rough thud, back to square one again. Except this time Raphael’s capturing Ignatz in a kiss; tongue prying his lips apart in order to plunder his mouth for all Raphael can.

The kiss is just a side of rough and Raphael doesn’t stop his hands from grabbing at Ignatz how he wants him.

Somehow, they end up on the bed in the room that’s a little too small but that’s the farthest thing from either of their minds. His torn shirt has been left on the floor by the door, his trousers and shoes scattered along the way. Raphael himself was already stripped down to his small cloth so there is very little to the imagination and Ignatz is helpless beneath the crushing weight of Raphael.

“I love you” Raphael all but sobs like he is pleading for Ignatz to believe his words are true, it’s said between every kiss, every panted breath and Ignatz is weak to it all. “I love you, I love you”

The press of Raphael’s body against his own is hard and keeps Ignatz exactly where Raphael wants him. It should be intimidating, but Ignatz isn’t afraid of Raphael, he never could be.

Large hands slide down Ignatz’s sides - so big that they almost engulf the entirety of Ignatz’s torso, could easily crush him if Raphael wasn’t careful enough. The brush down his waist to his hips makes Ignatz snort a giggling into their kiss and Raphael smiles against his lips at the sound.

It’s all too desperate, with Raphael on the very verge of a fully blown rut, there’s no way they can slow down. But Ignatz doesn’t want to, he needs Raphael as much as Raphael needs him.

All it takes is a little tug on Ignatz’s undergarments before he’s bare beneath Raphael. Ignatz is in his right mind to be embarrassed at the way Raphael’s gaze scans his body like he’s starving, pushing at Ignatz’s thighs to part them wider still - enough for Raphael to move down the bed between them.

“Gosh Ignatz” Raphael murmurs, thumbs digging into the meat of Ignatz’s ass and spreading him for Raphael to see. “You’re dripping wet”

The thought is mortifying, enough so that Ignatz feels his face burn at Raphael’s words; hands flying to his face in order to avert Raphael’s gaze from him. “D...don’t say such crass things” he whimpers out but Raphael doesn’t stop.

“You’re so pretty, so pink”

“Raphael!” Ignatz squeaks again and, blessedly, Raphael takes mercy on Ignatz and forgoes words of temptation by leaning down between Ignatz’s thighs to lick a stripe along the crease of Ignatz’s thigh. Any words Ignatz tries to get out - whether it’s to encourage Raphael on or decline his ministrations, Ignatz isn’t sure - turns into a high pitched whine as his toes curl.

Raphael continues to lick and suck at the sensitive skin between Ignatz’s thighs; drawing attention to Ignatz’s tight hole and he laps up the slick there so enthusiastically.

He gets lost in the cloud of lust, the feeling of Raphael’s tongue gently probing inside of him and opening Ignatz up like he’s been made to do it. Raphael’s mouth is hot and wet against him and Ignatz can only ride the waves of pleasure as Raphael takes his fill.

But he needs more, Ignatz can tell in the desperate groans Raphael releases; the way he rocks down into the bed beneath him to get some friction on his cock.

It’s with slight reluctance that Ignatz wraps a hand in Raphael’s hair and tugs gently - just enough to get Raphael to come up.

It takes a few tugs, one probably a bit too hard to justify, before Raphael finally caves and allows himself to be guided back up from his haven between Ignatz’s thighs. “Can I taste nothing but you forever?”

Ignatz can’t help the small chuckle that escapes at the utterly bizarre comment Raphael makes, it’s completely ridiculous and Ignatz can’t stop the shy smile blooming across his face. “Just me?”

At that, Raphael hesitates “...maybe meat too” and just like that Ignatz can’t help but laugh again, it bubbles light and frothy in his chest and Raphael climbs back up over Ignatz’s body again; blanketing his smaller form with his own matching smile.

Again they are pressed close, their chests and hips slotted together and Ignatz is painfully aware of Raphael - how hot and heavy and _hard_ Raphael is pressing into his thigh.

Tentatively, Ignatz slips a hand between the two of them; trailing down plains of hard muscle to the tight waistband of Raphael’s under clothes. It’s the barest brush as Ignatz dips his fingers into the waistband but Raphael practically purrs; hips jerking up in a silent plea for Ignatz to move.

And he does.

Sliding his hand in the rest of the way, Ignatz wraps a hand as best he can around Raphael and tugs his cock from out of his under clothes.

Raphael’s cock is just as proportionate to the rest of his body, it’s girthy in Ignatz’s hand to the point Ignatz can’t wrap his hand entirely around it. He throbs in Ignatz’s grasp and Ignatz gives a hesitate stroke that has Raphael shuddering.

It’s a surprise when firm fingers grasp at Ignatz’s wrist and pulls his hand away from Raphael’s cock and Ignatz brings his gaze up to meet hazy golden eyes.

Raphael must see the worry in Ignatz’s features because he offers a small grin, strained as he chuckles “I’m too close” and it’s almost embarrassing because Ignatz feels the same and he isn’t even in heat. His head feels foggy, full of nothing but thoughts of pleasure and Raphael - those two seeming to entwine into each other.

With a shuffle, Ignatz spreads his legs a little wider; hoping Raphael will get the hint. He’d already prepared beforehand - he wasn’t oblivious and knew what he was signing up to as cheek burning as the process had been - so he’s ready for Raphael.

The Alpha swallows thickly at the movement as his eyes slide down between them. He pulls back from out of Ignatz’s reach and he tries to fight back the desperate whine for his Alpha to come back.

The air between them is tense; Ignatz watching with blown green eyes as Raphael takes himself in hand and nudges into place. God, he’s so thick there’s a small and frankly terrified part of Ignatz that fears it won’t fit.

But Raphael doesn’t seem to have the same worry because with a reassuring squeeze to Ignatz’s left thigh, he slowly presses into Ignatz.

The sudden burn that comes along with being penetrated hits Ignatz, an unrelenting force as Raphael carves a slow and deliberate path for himself and Ignatz has to bite hard at his lip to hold back a hiss of pain. It’s not too much, but Raphael is huge and it borders the line between pain and pleasure.

Raphael’s hands migrate from between Ignatz’s thighs; sliding up his stomach in order to reach for Ignatz’s hands where they are curled uselessly into fists. Thick digits wriggle between Ignatz’s clenched ones before he manages to entwine their hands together.

The grip grounds Ignatz and gives him something to cling to as Raphael sheaths himself inside. It’s an endless push, seeming to go on forever and all Ignatz can do is hold onto those broad hands.

Finally, finally, Ignatz feels the press of Raphael’s hips to his ass and both of them release a shuddering breath as Raphael bottoms out.

“Ohhh Goddess” Ignatz’s tone is all but a whimper, mind trying to wrap around the fact that finally he is here with Raphael, that this is reality.

He almost doesn’t register when Raphael blankets his body in order to pull Ignatz into a kiss, open mouthed and desperate while his hips shift to press that bit deeper into Ignatz. “You took me all in” Raphael all but growls, tone filled with praise and warmth and Ignatz almost melts beneath it. Something about the idea that he has taken all Raphael has to give, makes his inner Omega all but purr.

The pace starts slow, the barest drag of Raphael’s hips as he inches out slowly from the heat before pushing back in again. It’s a build up to something more and, as Raphael’s thrusts become sharper and deeper, Ignatz feels a warmth settling low in his stomach.

With long limbs wrapped around Raphael, Ignatz pulls Raphael in every time he pulls out, revelling in just how deep Raphael feels within him.

Ignatz doesn’t realise he is crying until a thumb wipes a stray tear from the corner of his eye and Ignatz focuses water eyes back onto Raphael who’s looking down at him worried. The pace slows almost to a complete stop and no, Ignatz can’t have that because he is so close and he needs to be able to bring Raphael the release he deserves, like Ignatz has promised he would.

“Keep going” Ignatz trembles; hips grinding down onto the thick cock which gets another grunt out of Raphael, oh how Ignatz loves those noises, how could he ever have lived without them? “Don’t stop, please, please”

And, while Raphael looks like he wants to press the matter further, his rut brain overpowers any other thoughts other than his Omega is begging for him and he needs to provide. Raphael thrusts back in again, rougher this time and Ignatz all but yells out at the press into the sweet spot inside of him.

Their kiss is messy, a trail of drool escaping the corner of Ignatz’s mouth and the bed shudders beneath the force of their bodies moving as one. While they lot go of their hands, they entangle their bodies together with their limbs; Ignatz clinging to Raphael and Raphael cradles Ignatz’s head.

“Close” Raphael warns when he breaks the kiss to heave a breath, it’s all he gets out before he’s drawn back in to another kiss, unable to stay away from the Omega beneath him.

Ignatz pulls back this time, just enough to murmur “Please” Head lolling back against the pillows allowing Raphael to suckle at Ignatz’s throat - just above the collar and, why was Ignatz wearing that stupid thing again? He can’t recall. “I can take it”

“I know you can” and it’s the truth, Ignatz knows he can take it, wants to accept whatever Raphael can give him. His knot, his seed, a pup, Ignatz wants them all. Needs them all.

And as if spurred on by Ignatz’s impure thoughts, he feels Raphael’s knot begin to swell; catching on each thrust and spreading Ignatz even wider. He’s so close, can feel the taste of relief fresh on his tongue, an ambrosia just within his grasp.

When Raphael’s cock strikes directly on the abused nerves deep inside of him, his orgasm hits Ignatz like a blinding light. Ignatz squeals; toes curling as he paints their stomachs with his relief. All Ignatz can do is ride the waves of pleasure as his body is overcome with shocks.

Ignatz cannot be too sure how long he clung to Raphael, but when he emerges from the hazy bliss of orgasm, Raphael is still hard inside of him and thrusting as deep as he can.

The stimulation is almost painful, nerves still on fire but he cannot leave Raphael suffering.

“Alpha” Raphael shudders at the endearment whispered against him, Ignatz tugging on the messy blonde locks gently “Need your knot” His answer is a frantic nod, too far gone to push his words out and his hips stutter as Ignatz rolls down to meet his thrusts. “Please Raphael”

And that does it. With two solid and unsteady thrusts, Raphael’s knot pops into place and the sudden rush of cum - so much, Goddess above - has Ignatz’s body calling for another orgasm that he cannot give as much as he wishes to.

They lie in a tangle together, Raphael kissing along Ignatz’s jaw and cheek as they pant for breath. Raphael’s cock continues to twitch inside of Ignatz as he fills Ignatz up. He’s ruined, utterly debauched for anyone other than Raphael, and Ignatz can’t deny the satisfaction he feels from that fact.

There’s a warmth low in Ignatz’s stomach that’s bubbling, spreading slowly but surely and with somewhat of a distant thought, Ignatz recognises the beginnings of a heat.

This is going to be a long week.

——————-

Ignatz is not sure how much time has passed, it must have been a few days because he recognises brief glimpses of the Beta employee from the desk dropping by with pitchers of water and food but it could have been days since then.

They are nearing the end of Ignatz’s heat, Raphael having started his rut earlier had long since came down from his cycle and doted dutifully on Ignatz the entirety of the last few hours.

They are settled back on the bed; Ignatz perched on Raphael’s chest and more than content sat on the knot settled perfectly inside of him.

Raphael cards his hand through Ignatz’s hair; trailing through green locks and down to his neck where Ignatz nuzzles into the touch.

And what follows this touch is the first coherent thought that Ignatz has had through his entire heat.

His collar.

Ignatz’s hand flies to the back of his neck and, sure enough, pushing aside Raphael’s hand Ignatz’s collar is missing.

There’s a moment of panic where Ignatz sits upright; Raphael hissing at the sudden jerk of his knot but Ignatz pays little mind. “My...my collar!” Ignatz gazes around the small heat room; eyes scanning the floor as he feels along the mating mark on his neck.

It’s with relief - and a slight pang of sadness - that Ignatz finds the skin intact.

His gaze falls to Raphael who looks thoroughly embarrassed and every bit a guilty child with their hand caught in the metaphorical cookie jar.

“Raphael?”

“Uh, I’m sorry Ignatz” he flushes, meeting Ignatz’s gaze with shame filled golden eyes. “I...I snapped it by accident, I promise I’ll get you a new one!”

The thought is nice, but that’s not what has Ignatz so wordless; staring down at Raphael, mouth agape.

What makes Ignatz at a loss for words, is the fact that Ignatz wore the collar to prevent Raphael from forming a bond based on unfiltered lust and a willing body. But Raphael, am Alpha in rut no less at the time, had snapped the collar with ease.

And then proceeded not to mark Ignatz.

“Why didn’t you bond me?”

Raphael blinks up at Ignatz, brow slowly deepening into a furrow as he takes in the question Ignatz is asking “Because you didn’t accept my courting”

“I didn’t know you were courting me” Ignatz rivals and again Raphael has the gal to look flustered.

But Ignatz can’t stop the smile that breaks out upon his features, eyes crinkling in mirth because it is so obviously Raphael that Ignatz cannot help but laugh. “Hey” The Alpha pouts stirring beneath him “It’s not funny”

“Raphael?” Cupping Raphael’s cheek, Ignatz pulls his chin up so their gazes can meet “I...I accept your courtship, if you will have me”

The offer hangs thick in the air between them; Ignatz fighting the urge to look away or shrink under the scrutinising gaze pinned to him but he manages to keep their eyes connected.

It is Raphael that moves first, so sudden it takes Ignatz by surprise as Raphael pushes himself up from the bed to pull Ignatz into a deep kiss, so filled with unspoken words of love and joy and Ignatz melts beneath it.

A strong arm tightens around Ignatz’s middle; drawing him in deeper and they both cannot stop the groan that comes from squeezing down on Raphael’s knot, still buried deep inside of Ignatz.

They break apart; foreheads pressed together as Raphael rocks their hips together “Ig” Raphael coos in a tone that makes Ignatz realises he won’t get rest a while longer still.

Ignatz can’t find it in himself to mind, not when it comes to his mate.


End file.
